Losing Sight of It All
by ComeBackToMe
Summary: Quinn quits Glee club and wants to focus on getting back her HBIC title. Rachel, who is with Finn now, is not okay with that and finds herself caring too much for her "rival". Faberry & Brittana.
1. HBIC is Back

It was finally the beginning of Senior year for the Glee kids at McKinley High School. They all entered the familiar choir room again with more confidence and enthusiasm than last year. Mr. Schue stood by the piano with his clipboard, watching them walk in. Rachel with a bright smile and Finn close behind, holding her hand with a dopey grin. Brittany playfully pushing Artie in his wheelchair over to the stands. Kurt and Mercedez laughing and chatting, making their way over to their seats. Tina and Mike came in holding hands like always. And lastly, Puck and Santana coming in and having an argument about Puck's "badass" times during the summer or something like that.

Mr. Schue looked at the clock and then took a look out in the hallway. Some of the kids were late…. He turned back to the group of kids sitting in the stands and interrupted their chatter.

" Hey guys", he spoke and they all somewhat turned their attention on him, " Where are the others? Sam? Lauren? And Quinn?"

They all looked at each other, some not wanting to speak up. Rachel turned to them in panic, wondering about her missing teammate's whereabouts. They simply couldn't do without them.

" Lauren moved, Mr. Schue. McKinley's wrestling team wasn't good enough for her", Puck announced with a shrug.

" Poor you", Santana muttered sarcastically as he made her a face. " Are you kidding me? I can get all the action I want now, I'm a free man, baby", he shot Santana a wink who simply gave him a flirty nod.

" I heard Sam went to live with his grandparents for a while and will be back later in the semester", Kurt spoke up, interrupting the two horny, single teens.

" And what about Quinn?", Rachel glanced around worriedly, " I saw her walking down the halls today, I am certain she is here. She has no excuse for…"

" Shut it, dwarf", Santana snapped, " Q isn't coming"

The Glee kids all looked at each other in confusion and surprise. They had not heard from the ex- cheerio over the summer, though that wasn't really a surprise. The blonde always distanced herself from everyone and seemed to dislike their company all the time. But that was Quinn, always keeping to herself.

" Are you serious?", Mr. Schue turned to Santana, as did others.

" I don't understand. W-Why not?", Rachel seemed really taken back by the news.

" She said she was done with Glee, that it was the best thing for her", Puck said, " And maybe it is. Fabray's gone through hell ever since she got in the club", he glanced over at Finn with a look. Finn shook it off and just looked down at the floor.

" Anyways", Santana began, " Q is too busy trying to get back on Sue's good side so she can get back in Cheerios".

" Great, we're back to being the main slushie targets at school now that the HBIC is back again"

" Come on, give Quinn some credit here, she wouldn't do that to us"

" Can't wait to see her wearing that sexy uniform again"

" Stop being gross, Puckerman"

" It's Quinn, all she cares about is her damn popularity, of course she doesn't give a damn about.."

" Watch your mouth, big boy. You have no right to.."

" Santana, what if she gets shot from a cannon?"

" Those sexy long legs of her will finally be all mine to check out"

" Puckerman!"

" Guys! Stop now!", Mr. Schue yelled, ending the group's discussion about the blonde's intentions on leaving the club. Everyone looked at each other intently after hearing each other's comments.

" We must respect Quinn's decision to leave Glee, whether we agree with it or not. It's a sad loss and we will miss having her on our team", Mr. Schue spoke carefully and turned to Puck & Santana, " Please tell her that", he told them, in which they nodded.

" Now moving on", he turned to everyone, " How was your summer guys? Anyone prepared any new numbers or anything?"The group of kids instantly began rambling on about their summer and their excitement about some solos they had been working on. They were all so caught up in their discussions and plans that no one noticed how the usually so talkative brunette in the front row remained silent for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

><p>" Keep running! You're all a bunch of slackers! Just watching you is making me sick!", Coach Sylvester's insults could be heard all over the football field as the jocks and cheerleaders worked on their after school practices and work outs. Sue kept a close eye on a certain blonde as she ran her laps faster than all the other cheerios and freshmen.<p>

Q always proved to be better than them. The right attitude and motivation, always the fastest and most flexible, the most determined and certainly the best. It was no wonder Q reminded her of a young Sue Sylvester. Quinn stopped running when she reached the sidelines next to Sue, not even struggling to catch a breath. She was perfectly fine, unlike the other cheerios who still had a few laps to go and were already out of breath.

" You never fail to surprise me Q, I'll give you that", Sue said looking down at her stop watch, " But that doesn't mean I'm letting you back on my team so easily"

Quinn kept a small laugh to herself, not surprised at all by Coach Sylvester's predictable stand on not letting her back on the squad. She didn't expect anything but. She had even prepared herself all summer for anything that Sue threw her way. Even the torturous trainings and work outs. She was very much ready and prepared by now.

" After that stunt you pulled last year, with those two other traitors, I'm not sure I can trust your word anymore, Q. You betrayed Sue Sylvester and that is not forgiven and definitely not forgotten", she stared hard down at Quinn.

" I'm not asking for forgiveness, Coach Sylvester. Though I must say, it was a poor decision of mine to walk away. But thing is, it's a new year now and Glee club is no longer part of my life or plans. My loyalty is with the Cheerios from now on, that is if you allow me the chance to get back in", Quinn said with her famous manipulative smirk on her face.

" Anyways, both of us know that Cheerios have been at their worst since I left, and lets face it, they need a leader. I've led Cheerios to endless wins for a long time, I can push them and make them work harder. You need me, and you can come up with as many excuses as you want, but in the end you know it's true. You need me to get more trophies on your shelf, and the squad needs me as Captain. I can tell they already need a lot of more work to do", she pointed over at some of the Cheerios who seemed to be stopping from running and puking in the nearest trash can. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she looked away in disgust.

" I hate to admit it, but you seem to make an awfully correct point, Q", Coach Sylvester muttered, " Now i'm not going to give you the satisfaction of a welcome back hug or celebration, so I recommend you go off now and get your team back in shape", she growled handing Quinn her megaphone. Quinn smiled down at it feeling satisfied. She felt somewhat powerful again.

" And Q", Sue called out to her, "You don't plan on running back to that club of yours, getting knocked up again, or listening to that giant of a useless, jock boyfriend of yours, am I right?"

" Never again"

And just like that, the HBIC was back again.

* * *

><p>It was around 5 o'clock when Quinn sent all the Cheerios home. She grabbed her gym bag and watched as the rest of the girls left the field in exhaustion and she could hear them muttering complaints about her already. That simply proved that she was definitely back in her game. Quinn smirked and finally left the field. She enjoyed the confidence and strength she held at the moment. She had missed it. Whatever had happened to her in the past two years, whatever had gone through her head that ever made her lose all she had…it was gone now. Quinn Fabray was back and better than ever. This was all about her now. No one was going to take it away from her, she wouldn't allow it.<p>

Her thoughts were then interrupted as she made her way towards her car and noticed a familiar dwarf with an extremely short skirt waiting for her. The smirk was erased from her face and was replaced by a glare. Rachel Berry just couldn't take a break from breaking her happiness, couldn't she? Her day was going so well..

" Get out of the way, man hands, before I have a restraining order on you", Quinn scolded the smaller girl as she pushed her out of the way. Rachel backed away as Quinn opened the trunk and threw her gym bag inside.

" Quinn, I was hoping I could have a word with you", Rachel began, ignoring the cheerleader's command.

" No. Now leave", Quinn stated, closing the trunk and making her way to the driver's side of the car. Rachel followed, always one step behind her.

" Please, Quinn. Just listen to me for one second", Rachel begged and then quickly took a chance to stand in between the blonde and the car door. She was very determined to get Quinn to speak with her, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Not even "scary Quinn" could scare her off.

" Get out of my way, now!", Quinn growled, her eyes staring down at the diva, who didn't even flinch.

" Santana and Puck said you quit Glee club", Rachel spoke carefully, her eyes not leaving Quinn's, " I want to hear it from you. Is it true?"

Quinn wouldn't let her know, but she admired the girl's guts to even come and ask that. She stared at her, her glare never leaving her face. She took a breath and shifted to the side a little.

" Yes, man hands. It's true", Quinn stated. A mix of sadness and hurt flashed Rachel's face as she opened her mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off by Quinn grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the way.

" Now that you have your answer, leave me alone", Quinn snarled at her. Rachel tried to speak again but Quinn was already getting inside the car.

" J-Just tell me why, Quinn. Please just..", Rachel began as the cheerleader closed the door on her. Rachel expected her to just drive off then without a word, but for some reason Quinn looked at her and their eyes met. She didn't know what Quinn saw or was thinking about, but whatever it was, it thankfully made the girl roll down the car window.

"Tell me why", Rachel spoke again, " Glee is your family. Your real friends, Quinn, the ones who stood by you during the hardest times, remember? We were there for you. How can you just quit? Is it because of me and Finn being together? Is it for popularity? Is it because.."

" Can you just shut your mouth for once, Berry!", Quinn spoke up, making the smaller girl jump a bit, " I'm done with Glee because for once I'm doing something for me. I'm doing myself a favor here and staying away from all of you!"

Rachel took a deep breath as she tried to hold back some tears from rolling down her face. One escaped and she quickly wiped it away.

" B-But Quinn, we can maybe.."

" I have to go now", Quinn said nonchalantly as she began to roll the window up, not saying any other word or taking another look at the girl. Rachel shut her eyes tightly, taking a step back from the car as the girl began to drive out. She looked after her until the car was gone from her sight. She simply couldn't believe it. She thought that after all they had been through in the past, that maybe there would have been a difference made. But no. It was back to square one again. The angry HBIC was back. But Rachel Berry wasn't going to give up on her just yet. 

* * *

><p><strong>First time writing a Glee fic, not too sure if it's good enough. Should I continue? Please leave me your thoughts, good or bad. Thank you!<strong>


	2. Slushie Attacks

"It might've just been my imagination, but I thought you actually enjoyed Glee club", Finn followed Quinn out of class the next day. Quinn rolled her eyes and ignored him as she walked out the door wearing her Cheerios uniform and her head held high. Just like before, people moved like the red sea as she began walking down the hallway, with Finn trying to keep up behind her.

" Whatever point you tried to make, it's been made, Quinn", Finn explained, " Just swallow your damn pride and get back to Glee"

Quinn stopped on her tracks and her expression turned into a glare. She wasn't liking the tone of voice the boy was using with her. She slowly turned and walked towards him, Finn beginning to feel nervous.

" First of all, don't you dare use that tone with me, Hudson. And second, I can do whatever the hell I want to. You don't even have the right to talk to me, so if I were you I'd start walking away now", she commanded. Finn stood frozen, processing the blonde's attitude….Scary Quinn was back for sure, he realized, and it might be worse now.

" Fabray", Azimio appeared standing behind Quinn," Want me to teach this loser some manners?", he chuckled as he began to crack his knuckles.

Quinn didn't say anything, just stood there glaring at Finn. By then, a crowd was formed in the hallway and everyone was watching them, the Gleeks standing in front row. Finn examined Quinn carefully, not believing that his ex- girlfriend would actually go through with whatever plans she had. He glanced back and saw Rachel standing in the crowd. She was watching Quinn intently, with hope, it seemed.

" Come on, Q", Santana then spoke up behind the blonde. Quinn turned to face her.

" Finnocence isn't worth it, lets just go to class", the Latina said trying to calm her down. Quinn rolled her eyes and was about to follow her. It was a good excuse to just not deal with the boy or the disappointed looks of her former "teammates".

" You know, I was right about you Quinn!", Finn spoke up after her, " You are freaking weak, a coward! You're turning your back on your friends!", Finn yelled at her making the blonde stop.

" He just couldn't keep his damn mouth shut…", Santana muttered as she stepped back, rolling her eyes at the dumb boy.

Quinn looked back at him and chuckled in amusement, "And you just made a huge mistake", she warned him. She looked over at Azimio and gave him an approving nod. He immediately grabbed Finn by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a locker.

" You or your friends get anywhere near me again, I promise you, I won't let any of you off so easily", Quinn said, taking a step towards Finn as Azimio had him pushed up against the locker. Finn desperately tried to break free.

" You've crossed the line, Quinn!"

" I thought we were friends!"

" I told y'all this would happen!"

" Stop the violence"

" Quinn, please stop. This isn't right and you know it!"

The pleas and screams from the Gleeks could be heard as the crowd of students began to laugh and chatter. Three football players began to make their way over to them, each with a Big Gulp in hand. Finn's eyes grew big as he saw them. Quinn stepped back and stood by Santana, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Santana sighed and just watched. She might not be okay with what was happening, but Quinn was her friend after all.

" Quinn stop this!", Rachel yelled out again, this time attempting to run over to Finn's side but being held back by Kurt. Rachel looked at Quinn with pleading eyes, so did Mercedez and Kurt. Quinn simply took a deep breath and looked away, back at Azimio and the rest of the football players.

" Boy, you have no idea how much I'm gonna enjoy this!", Azimio laughed as he then threw the first slushie at him. Finn was taken back by the cold ice hitting his skin. Blue liquid falling down his face and down his shirt. Suddenly the rest of the football players took their turns throwing the rest of the slushies at him. The hallway filled with laughter. Once the slushie attack was over, the football players stepped back and laughed, slowly walking away.

Rachel rushed over to Finn's side and began to help him wipe the substance off his face. Quinn rolled her eyes at the sight and began to walk away with Santana until a voice stopped her.

" Once a bully, always a bully, aren't I right, Quinn?", Kurt yelled at her in disgust. Quinn felt a small sick feeling in her stomach as she glanced back at him. She remembered how close she had grown with the boy once. He was like a best friend to her...but that was in the past now.

" Keep an eye out", she simply told him and then gazed at the other Gleeks, " All of you".

And with that, the HBIC walked away without another word, leaving just a group of broken hearted friends and a very hurt yet determined brunette. 

* * *

><p>" Don't get me wrong, Q, I totally understand the whole thing about wanting to be independent and wanting to start all over again at the top and whatever", Santana said as she spoke to Quinn through the fence in the football field. Quinn was making the Cheerios run laps and timing them with Coach Sylvester's stop watch, so Santana had taken the opportunity to go and have a talk with her.<p>

" But was really getting' the jocks to slushie Hudson necessary?", Santana asked and Quinn simply scoffed.

" Keep running! I'll have you do extra laps if I see any of you stop for more than two seconds!", Quinn suddenly yelled at the Cheerios, who instantly began to pick up their speed.

Quinn then turned to Santana." I think it sent a clear message, don't you think?", she raised an eyebrow and Santana shook her head.

" The only message that was sent out is that you're a bitch and that you obviously don't care about the Gleeks anymore. They might be nerds, geeks, and weirdos, Quinn, but you can't forget that they were your friends too", Santana explained.

" Since when do you talk like this?", Quinn mumbled as she rolled her eyes and glanced back at the running Cheerios.

" Ever since the dwarf has decided to make it her goal to annoy the heck out of me", Santana snapped and Quinn quickly looked at her strangely. Santana sighed and leaned in more into the fence.

" Berry has been bugging me nonstop about talking to you. Considering that I'm one of the people who you actually talk to, she wants me to knock some sense into you. She's been following me around all day, even to the bathroom…that dwarf has no boundaries and I'm about to go all Lima Heights on…"

" Whoa..whoa calm down, Santi", Quinn chuckled. For some reason, she didn't feel that bothered about the fact that Rachel kept trying to somewhat..get involved?

" I'm sure she'll stop after what I did to her giant of a boyfriend today", Quinn assured her," She'll stop if she knows what's good for her".

" It's not just her, Q", Santana began again, " It's the whole damn Glee club. They're all upset about what you're doing and.."

" Are _you_?"

The question caught Santana off guard. She looked at Quinn, who simply kept her eyes on the girls running. After a moment, Quinn looked back at her with questioning eyes.

" I asked a question, S", she stated, " Are you?"

" I uh..no. You're my friend, Q. I've got your back no matter what and so do Britt and Puck. I'm not going to lie though, I wish you would've handled things differently. But hey, we've all got our reasons, right?", Santana said with a shrug. Quinn simply nodded and smiled. She looked back at the Cheerios who were finally reaching the finish line as they ended their final lap. Quinn and Santana watched as they all tried to catch their breath and keep themselves from passing out. Santana couldn't help but chuckle.

" That was pathetic, all of you!", Quinn yelled, making the girls jump and stand up straight, " Hit the showers now and go home. We're done for today"

As the girls made their way back to the locker room, Quinn began to pack up her gym bag. Santana watched her in confusion.

" You never cut practice early, Q. So explain to me what the hell that was", Santana followed her as they made their way across the field together.

" I need to make sure my message was clear to everyone. I'm not messing around this time. I won't mess up like I did before", Quinn simply stated. Santana then knew what she meant, as she noticed they were making their way towards the football players. She groaned and held back a comment, plainly just following Quinn. Soon they were standing in front of Azimio.

" Hey big guy", Quinn began and Azimio turned his attention to her with a smirk on his face, " I've got a job for you" 

* * *

><p>Throughout the following week, the Gleeks were attacked with slushies with no end. Some of them even got slushied twice a day. Mercedes had begun to bring a poncho to school, and Kurt would bring extra shirts. Mr. Schue couldn't even stop the inevitable attacks from the jocks and the Cheerios. It was simply out of his hands.<p>

The only club members that were safe from the attacks were Santana, Brittany, and Puck. It was clear then to Rachel who had planned the attacks. Quinn Fabray.

" Rachel, don't even bother. You're only looking for more trouble, and trust me, we can't handle any more slushies", Kurt warned Rachel as they walked to class.

" Someone has to have a word with her! Clearly Santana wasn't successful at that", Rachel argued.

" True, but you're Quinn's least favorite person. If you try to talk to her you'll not only make things worse for yourself, but for us other Glee club members too. And I seriously can't afford to have any more of my outfits ruined by those damn cold drinks", Kurt shuddered as they took their seats. Rachel groaned. She didn't know what to do to help her teammates, to make situation better, or even to understand the blonde cheerleader.

Just then, Quinn entered the classroom with two other Cheerios following close behind. She sat down in the back and began a conversation with them and three other football players. Rachel and Kurt glanced back at her. It was noticeable that Quinn felt more confident now. Last year, she would sit in silence during class and was always on her own, keeping to herself. They could understand how she missed being popular, but couldn't she have just allowed them to be her friends?

" What a shame, you know", Kurt said, " I actually liked her"

" Kurt, she's still the same.."

Rachel was interrupted by the sounds of the bell ringing. The teacher entered the classroom and everyone immediately sat down.

" Mr. Williams", Quinn spoke up and the teacher quickly faced her," I'm afraid I've left my history book in my locker. May I go get it?", she asked, raising her eyebrow like always.

" Y-Yes, yes you can, Quinn", the young man stuttered, giving Quinn a smile. It was no secret that the blonde's looks also made an affect on teachers. She was beautiful. No one could say no to her. Quinn quickly left the classroom and Rachel took a chance to raise her hand.

" Rachel?", Mr. Williams said.

" May I be excused? I believe I've also left my book behind.."

" Yes, just hurry up", he muttered, looking back down at some papers. Rachel immediately left the class and hurried after Quinn.

* * *

><p>" Quinn, we need to talk"<p>

" What the hell are you doing here?", Quinn stepped back as she saw Rachel making her way towards her. She grabbed her book and slammed her locker shut, a glare in her face once again.

" Like I said, we need to talk", Rachel said, now standing in front of her.

" There's nothing to talk about, Berry"

" Yes there is! The slushie attacks, Quinn? Do you really hate us that much?", Rachel found herself raising her tone of voice.

" I don't hate anyone", Quinn snapped back, " I'm just sending out a message. Obviously the message hasn't gotten through your head, now has it?"

" The message is quite clear, Quinn. You don't want anything to do with us, I understand that. I understand the fact that you're moving on and you seem…happy. I understand that. But what I don't understand is why. Weren't we enough for you? We were good to you, Quinn", Rachel spoke and a tear rolled down her cheek. Quinn looked away, strangely bothered at seeing Rachel cry.

" I know things have happened between us in the past. How I may have hurt you, with my relationship with Finn and all. How it was unfair to you. But I thought.. I thought we were better than that. That were passed that by now", Rachel tried her best to explain, " I thought we were closer"

" Well you're wrong, Berry", Quinn snapped at her, and Rachel frowned a bit, quite hurt by the statement. She tried to shake it off and looked back up at Quinn.

" Quinn, I've been there for you when no one else has. Also when they have. And even now, I'm still here for you", Rachel told her truthfully, "..even if you don't want me to be"

Quinn looked away. God forbid the brunette would catch a tear forming in her eye. How was it possible that Rachel Berry, out of all people, could make her cry..it just couldn't be.

" I just thought you should know that, Quinn", Rachel breathed out. Quinn was still staring at the floor as she heard Rachel walking away. She didn't know what it was about Berry, but even though she found her crazy, annoying, and would drive her nuts at times..she couldn't help but listen to her every word.

After that, the slushie attacks stopped.


	3. Keep It Real

It was a Saturday, and like every Saturday for the past year, Puck came over to Quinn's house with some beer. It wasn't until the past summer that Santana began joining them in their tradition, so Puck began bringing two packs of beer. It was a normal fun time for them after a long week at school.

Puck and Quinn had begun this tradition a little before school had begun last year. They realized that they had a connection that couldn't be broken, something tying them together, even if it was just friendship..The connection was Beth, and it would always be. It was an unspoken promise that they'd always be there for each other. Puck would come over every week just to talk, over time it had become an usual thing and he never stopped coming by.

Quinn and Santana were laying down on her bed with drinks in hand as Puck sat by Quinn's desk putting on some music on her laptop. They were already done with the first pack of beer and it was barely two in the morning.

" So you girls think my threesome fantasy will come true tonight?", Puck winked at them with his grin.

" Keep on dreaming, Puck", Quinn rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink.

" Not tonight, boy", Santana simply said. Normally she'd be up for any chance to get any action of some sort, but lately the Latina had been acting quite calm on that aspect.

" Oh come on, I've seen you two making out before, you can't just leave me hanging!", Puck scoffed at them. Quinn put down her drink on the table next to her desk and gave him a look.

" First of all, that was a one time thing, we were too drunk. And second, ew!", she said and threw a pillow at him. It hit his face and he gave her pout as he held the pillow.

" Q, don't act like you didn't enjoy it", Santana winked at her and Quinn looked away quickly, her face turning really red.

" Oh she totally enjoyed it", Puck commented at seeing her reaction. Quinn's face turned even more red as she went back to her drink.

" You both are idiots", she said, hoping they'd drop the subject, which they did.

" Anyways", began Puck, " Q, there was a talk about you in the locker room the other day", he said, getting Quinn and Santana's attention.

" Guys kept saying they got some action from you at last week's party", Puck explained and looked her in the eye, " Is that part of your plan to get back your popularity or what?".

His tone was a bit harsh. It was obvious he was upset, but how could he not be? Quinn was his..friend, and was once his "baby mama", and he could never stop caring about her. He just couldn't. It was Quinn. The first girl he ever had feelings for, and still somewhat does.

" That is so not true. How dare you ask me that", Quinn scoffed, " I wasn't even at that party!"

" It's true, I was that party and know for a fact that Quinn wasn't there", Santana backed her up, taking a long drink from her beer.

" Either way, the rumors are going around and…"

" Well good", Quinn said, looking down at her beer, " A bad reputation is better than no reputation at all", she concluded with a careless shrug. Puck sighed and rolled his eyes.

" She's right. Those sort of rumors benefit her in two ways. Girls feel jealous and threatened by her, and guys want her more. It's perfect", Santana smirked as Quinn nodded in agreement.

" You're nuts, you know", Puck stated, " Both of you", he drank more beer.

" You know it's true, don't act like you don't enjoy your reputation, Puckerman", Quinn snapped at him, the alcohol obviously getting to her.

" Oh I do, Fabray. But at least I'm honest about it. I don't need rumors to assure people that I'm a sex machine!", he smirked and winked her way. Quinn was about to respond but Santana reached out and waved for her to let his comment go.

" Let Quinn do her thing, Puck", Santana said, " We all know she needs it"

" What's that supposed to mean?", Quinn glanced at her.

" Oh you know", Santana began, " Your need to feel like you actually belong somewhere or simply feel wanted"

Quinn really disliked how blunt Santana could be at times, even though she knew it was one of the reasons she trusted and felt comfortable around her. But at the moment, that comment didn't suit too well with her, specially now with so much alcohol in her system.

" Shut up, S", Quinn snapped at her, " At least I am well liked by others, unlike you"

" Hey girls, come on…"

" Hey! I keep it real!", Santana snapped back with a scowl.

" Real? You can't even accept that you have feeling for Britt!", Quinn yelled, immediately regretting it. Santana's eyes were wide, quite shocked at how Quinn would actually use that to hurt her. She began to close her fist but then Puck stood up and pulled Quinn from the bed and kept her away.

" As much as I love a good chick fight, I think we've had enough now", Puck told them both, taking their beer bottles away. Quinn and Santana stayed quiet and just eyed the floor. Quinn felt horrible for having said that. She loved Santana and Brittany, and she knew everything about them, she knew about Santana and how she really felt towards the blonde..she respected it and supported her. Who was she to use her friend's weakness against her?

" You should though, you know", Puck suddenly spoke, grabbing their attention.

" What?", Santana looked at him. He shrugged and looked down at Quinn's bed.

" You like Brittany, so just be real with her, to yourself, and to everyone", he said, knowing he wasn't the best at giving advice.

" I just want to see you happy, S", Quinn then spoke up softly, looking up and giving Santana an apologetic, slight smile. Santana looked at her, knowing she meant it.

" It's not as easy as it used to be, you know", Quinn said, " Everything was easier when it was just the three of us. No boys, no.."

" Feelings?", Santana said and Quinn stayed quiet, " Yeah. I fully agree"

Puck stayed silent during this talk. It was rare to see these girls so vulnerable, he was sure the alcohol might have had something to do with it. Although the fact that they all trusted and understood each other in a way was to blame too.

" Lets be honest here. We know what everything is all about", Puck spoke up and both girls looked to him." I've known you two for the longest time, I know you better than most people do, and I'm not just talking about the hook ups", he pointed out, receiving a scowl from Quinn and Santana rolling her eyes.

" Thing is, Santana is so damn scared of showing who she really is and what her feelings are, so she acts like a badass about it. She could be with and love Brittany, but putting herself out there like that is damn scary for someone like us", Puck told her, their eyes connecting. It was a hard thing to admit that they were in fact similar in many ways.

" And you Quinn, you're a mess", he admitted to the blonde next to him, " You want someone, you want love, you want to be accepted and to fit in…yet you don't let anyone in, you're terrified. It's like you're waiting for something and you're giving everyone hell until you get it. I'm not saying you're bad person, but you've got so much to figure out and.."

" I get it!", Quinn yelled at him and looked away angrily. She hated being called out. She hated anything that made her feel weak. She hated the fact that Puck could look through her like that.

" Alright", he nodded, " Just..keeping it real", he glanced at Santana as he used her same words. After a short silence they all began laughing. Looking at each other as they laughed, they pushed all those haunting thoughts aside.

" Just hand me another beer, Puckerman", Santana said, still laughing. They all took their spots again and grabbed more drinks." Ugh we are so screwed up", Quinn laughed again and began to down her drink with her friends by her side.

_It's like you're waiting for something and you're giving everyone hell until you get it_

Puck's words kept repeating inside her head. She tried to clear her mind but the image of a certain short brunette kept running through her head. And _that _did frighten her…It could be just the alcohol, right?

* * *

><p>On Monday morning Quinn showed up to school half an hour early. She parked her car and carried her school bag, gym bag, a poster board project, and two other school books that weren't able to fit into her bag. She struggled to balance everything, but even she knew she would end up falling at any second.<p>

" Let me help you"

Quinn squinted her eyes and groaned as she heard Rachel Berry's voice approaching.

" I don't need any help", she said fiercely. Still the shorter girl made her way towards her and took her gym bag and books. Quinn gave her a look and Rachel just simply smiled back. They both began to walk towards the school together, Quinn not looking pleased at all.

" So I just wanted to thank you, Quinn", Rachel began.

" What for?", Quinn looked at her strangely, arching her eyebrow.

" For ending the slushie attacks, of course. It meant a lot to me..and the other Glee club members of course", Rachel said, smiling brightly.

" Whatever. It was just getting old anyways", Quinn shrugged off and continued looking on ahead. Rachel frowned a bit but glanced back at Quinn with a smile as she walked beside her.

" Whatever the reason, Quinn, I still thank you", she assured her. They stopped in front of Quinn's locker and Rachel handed her her belongings as Quinn shoved them inside her locker.

" You know, you should really think about organizing. Seeing as you carry so much with you, some space is necessary in your locker", Rachel observed and Quinn immediately slammed her locker shut.

" My locker is just fine, Berry", she stated and Rachel nodded, putting her hands up in defeat.

" Simply a minor observation", she smiled and Quinn loosened up a bit. There weren't many students around yet since school wouldn't begin until later. In a way, she was forced to have Rachel's company for a while. This made her uncomfortable, though from the look in Rachel's face, the brunette felt delighted about it.

" So it looks like we are stuck with each other for now", Rachel giggled, holding onto her own schoolbooks tightly. Quinn gave her a fake smile and looked away quickly.

" Don't you have your boyfriend to go bother, Berry?", she groaned as she began walking. Rachel walked on along with her.

" Finn doesn't like to wake up so early for school, he's always late in the mornings. I highly blame those video games of his though, he spends all night playing them and loses so much sleep over them", Rachel explained, obviously annoyed by her boyfriend's favorite hobby.

" Hey, you wanted him", Quinn chuckled bitterly.

" I love him of course, though", Rachel said quickly, turning to the blonde with assurance in her eyes.

" Never said you didn't", Quinn pointed out, arching her eyebrow. They both had stopped walking and were face to face now.

" Right, of course, I know- I was just..", Rachel began but stumbled with her words. Quinn laughed at the shorter girl, amused by her nervousness. Rachel was about to defend herself but instead found herself smiling at the taller girl. Quinn noticed her staring and stopped laughing, feeling quite awkward.

" Wh-What are you staring at?", Quinn said, looking down at her questioningly.

" Oh nothing, Quinn, it's just..", Rachel began, " I can't remember the last time I heard you laugh, like _that. _You usually laugh to be mean towards someone or about something. This was just you laughing, enjoying yourself. It was honest. And I must say, you really do have a pretty laugh, Quinn"

Quinn was taken back by her words. She looked at Rachel, her mouth opening to say something, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to say to her. She had her so confused, yet she couldn't help the smile forming in her lips.

" T-Thank you", she said softly and looked down at the floor, her face turning red. Rachel kept smiling, not leaving her eyes off her. It made Quinn even more nervous.

" Fabray!"

Quinn quickly snapped out of her senses and looked back behind her, and so did Rachel, looking up behind Quinn. Coming from the far end of the hallway came a group of Cheerios towards them. Quinn looked back at Rachel and looked at her with pleading eyes. Quinn didn't even have to say anything, it was Rachel who spoke first.

" I know", she assured her, " I understand. I'll leave now. It was nice talking to you, Quinn", Rachel smiled and with one last look began walking away from her before the Cheerios reached them. Quinn stayed in her place, watching her leave and somewhat missing the smaller girl's presence already.

" So Captain", spoke one of the younger Cheerios, " are we going to have Cheerios practice during lunch like Coach Sylvester said?"

Quinn had heard the girl speak but paid no attention to her. Her attention was on the brunnette girl that now stood by her locker, being greeted by her tall boyfriend that somehow made it to school early today. She watched the couple and began to feel sick to her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned back to her squad.

" Of course we are, you idiot", she scowled at the girl, " So get ready to run extra laps today and for a long practice after school too", she yelled at the girl who then stood quiet for the rest of the time. The other girls stayed quiet too, trying not to get on the captain's bad side.

" Lets go to class now", Quinn muttered, walking past them and the girls following close behind.

Rachel, on the other side of the hallway, took her attention off Finn for a moment and glanced over at Quinn walking away. She watched how quickly Quinn had gone from being somewhat friendly, somehow 'herself', to being the HBIC that everyone knew. Rachel couldn't keep the thought out of her mind then, that she wished she could see more of the Quinn she saw today.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning on updating sooner but I ended up going to LA for Glee 3D Red Carpet Premiere and forgot my laptop at home. But here's this new chapter, hope it's good and you like it. Please review!<br>**  
><strong>Oh and I know it's moving a bit slowly right now, but I promise Quinn and Rachel will be interacting more soon. <strong>


	4. Star Gaze Party

" You're going, right?"

Santana dropped the flyer on Quinn's lap as she approached her during lunch. Quinn was sitting out in the school's courtyard by the stairs with a few other Cheerios. As Quinn picked up the flyer and examined it, Santana shot a look to the girls and they quickly left, leaving her and Quinn alone. Santana quickly sat down next to the blonde and began eating a red apple.

" The Annual Star Gaze Party", Quinn read on, raising her eyebrow in amusement. The Star Gaze was a party first started by the Astronomy club a few years back. They would go out and get together in the woods around 10 o'clock and watch the stars with their microscopes. But of course later on the popular kids began to crash the party with drinks and it would turn wild with more than half of the school there. The Astronomy club didn't oppose to it since it actually got them recognized by the popular crowd and saved them from any slushie attacks.

" I don't know, S", she handed her back the flyer, " I've got things to do and a cheer competition coming up.."

" Like hell you do, Fabray", Santana scoffed, " You and I both know you've got nothing better to do. And your squad is more than ready for any competition coming up, you've been giving them hell since day one. So just give it up, cause you're coming"

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, " Whatever". Santana smirked, satisfied with her victory. She knew Quinn would give in easily to her, she always did.

" So Schuester is having more Glee auditions now", The Latina commented, " It's got the Hobbit going around school like a mad woman in search of new meat"

Quinn simply chuckled as they both looked across the courtyard and spotted Rachel trying to follow a group of younger freshmen, who simply tried to walk faster away from the smaller girl. They were obviously scared of her and her nonstop chatter. When they finally left her behind, Rachel went to another group of teens, waving the Glee Auditons flyer around, beginning to talk again. Once again, the group of teens ignored her and walked away quickly.

" Where the hell is Finn?", Quinn realized, " He's the co captain for God's sake! And the others? Shouldn't they be helping her out too?"

" You and I both know the answer to that", Santana said as if it was obvious. And it was. Finn a good guy but he wasn't the best supportive boyfriend. He may love Rachel, but he would never do something that could make people talk about him or give them a reason to laugh at him. Though he did do just that by joining Glee.

" You guys won't be able to get new members, you know that?", Quinn said and Santana nodded.

" I know. They know", Santana spoke and then glanced back at Rachel, " And she knows"

Quinn looked at Rachel and saw the look in her eyes. The smaller girl stood in the middle of the courtyard looking around helplessly after being shot down once again. Quinn noticed a hint of pain in her expression and saw how the small Diva quickly looked up again, wiping a small tear away and continued on to the next group of freshmen walking by.

* * *

><p>" I'm not quite sure, Finn. Parties such as those aren't my definition of fun. And should I remind you of last year's party? I'm not a big fan of alcohol since then, I must say", Rachel explained as she gave her boyfriend back the Star Gaze Party flyer.<p>

" Come on, Rach. It'll be fun and I'll be taking care of you", Finn whined as he watched her put some books inside her locker.

Rachel really didn't wish to go. She was still preoccupied with her thoughts and trying to find new members for Glee club. It was all that mattered to her, the club meant so much to her and she would do anything to save it. She was somewhat disappointed in the fact that her boyfriend, the club's co captain, had let her down and not done anything to help her find new members. But she wouldn't tell him that. But still, she had a reason to be upset, didn't she? Maybe not going to the party with Finn would make him feel the way he made her feel when he didn't help her earlier.

" Please", he looked down at her, " It would mean a lot to me", he said with his childish grin.

Rachel glanced up at him and began to reconsider. She felt like a horrible girlfriend, she should just go with him and make him happy…but still..

" Come on Fabray, are you going with someone else? Tell me who"

Rachel looked up and saw a football player following Quinn, who walked past her as she made her way to her own locker. Rachel watched the scene unfold from her locker, pretending to be listening to Finn's explanation on why she should go with him to the party. But her attention was on the blonde who stood a few lockers down from her. She listened closely to every word.

" I'm not going with anyone, Kevin", Quinn muttered, shoving books inside her locker, obviously growing impatient.

" Well then I don't see why you wouldn't want to go with me, babe", the boy chuckled and leaned closer to Quinn. The blonde pushed him away and looked at him disgusted.

" Don't call me that! And just back off, I'm not going with you anywhere! I may be going to the party but there's no way that I'd want to go with you! Are you capable of getting that through your head?", the blonde yelled at the boy, who stood feeling humiliated in front of everyone. He looked up at Quinn and nodded, walking away without another word.

"Rachel? Rach, are you listening to me?"

Rachel finally looked away from the scene and back to her boyfriend, who was looking at her strangely with concern. She realized she had a smile on her face, which she immediately shook off.

" Um I'm sorry, Finn..er I was uh…you know, I would love to go with you to the party", she stuttered as she accepted his offer. Finn quickly forgot about her not paying attention to him and was now smiling like a little boy.

" Really? Awesome!", he laughed, leaning down and giving her a kiss. Rachel pulled away, keeping the kiss short. She smiled back at him as he took her hand and began walking her to her next class.

As they walked down the hallway, Rachel's eyes met hazel ones as she walked by Quinn, who stared at her intently and Rachel just knew then that the Cheerio had heard her conversation with Finn. Rachel simply gave her a shy nod and then looked forward, walking away as she held onto Finn's hand. Quinn stared at the floor as she suddenly felt uncomfortable. All she kept thinking about was the party that night. Rachel Berry would be there…


	5. Fight This Feeling

It was around 1 o'clock in the morning when the party was at it's wildest. Everyone was either drunk or almost getting there, people had started a bonfire and the music was blasting everywhere and kids were dancing and acting like idiots. Some were even off deep into the woods getting action or just making out. This was all Puck's definition of a perfect party.

Quinn sat on the roof of Puck's truck drinking her beer, watching Santana dance with three other football players. She laughed to herself, wondering how many times she'd seen her best friend in that position. Those were too many parties to count, so she simply gave up and looked around.

She could see Brittany pushing Artie around in his wheelchair as they attempted to dance. It looked like she was having fun, but Quinn knew that there was no better dance partner for Brittany than Santana. She hoped her two friends would work things out soon, she kind of missed them together. Other Gleeks were there too, dancing and singing along to the music. She saw that Kurt had even brought Blaine along, and like she'd seen at Rachel's party last year, the Warbler boy was already drunk and dancing like a fool.

Quinn tried to hold back her laughter as she saw her old friend's interactions with one another. She would never admit it out loud, but Quinn did in fact miss being in the choir room at times. She remembered how fun it was.

" Hey! Watch this!"

Quinn turned her attention over to the group of jocks standing around the beer keg. Puck was holding three drinks and attempting to drink all of them at the same time. Puck succeeded as the other boys cheered him on, and he made a mess as he spilled the beer all over himself. He was certainly an idiot when he was drunk.

She noticed Finn was with the group of boys there, laughing and drinking with them. His presence already made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Finn was the first boy she ever actually cared for, maybe even loved. But he had put her through so much crap and she was tired of him now. She was done with it. She took a long sip of her beer as she kept looking around. Wasn't Berry supposed to be here?

Quinn tried to look over the other tall jocks around Finn, trying to catch a glimpse of the short diva standing there. But she wasn't. Maybe Finn forgot to pick her up or just decided to come without her. But that wasn't the case, Finn loved Rachel. He may be a dumb boy, but he's not stupid. He wouldn't do that. He was too nice. Maybe Rachel had changed her mind or some plans had come up and she was unable to come. Maybe her dads didn't allow her to come to the party.

She was so busy with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she was now wandering around the party looking for the small brunette. With a drink in hand, Quinn walked around and searched for her, while at the same time wondering why she was even doing that. Must be the alcohol, she thought. Yes, definitely the alcohol.

She stopped after a while, standing a bit far from the party, examining the area. She had looked everywhere like an idiot. Maybe Rachel hadn't come after all.

She glanced behind her and saw a grass hill that overlooked the place. She noticed a small figure at the top of the hill, looking down at everything. Why would someone be all the way out there? Apart from everyone, alone in the darkness….leave it to Rachel Berry to do such thing.

" You could get kidnapped, you know!"

The smaller girl jumped at the sudden sound of Quinn's voice behind her. She watched Quinn approach her, walking up the hill. She gave a slight smile and looked down at her hands nervously.

"H-Hello Quinn, nice to see you here", Rachel spoke. Quinn stood over her, looking down at the view that the brunette had been watching the whole time. She could see everything.

" Seriously", Quinn began with her stern tone, " Why are you out here? Some psycho could be out here or something"

" You've watched too many horror movies, Quinn. I'm perfectly fine here, I've even got my rape whistle with me", Rachel assured her, " But I do appreciate your concern"

Quinn scratched her head, realizing that she had indeed shown somewhat concern for the smaller girl. She shook it off and muttered, "Whatever"

Rachel was wearing blue jeans and her usual red sweater with a deer on it. Quinn was wearing a light blue dress with a gray cardigan, somewhat warm enough to shield her from the cold air. Rachel wanted to make a comment and tell the head cheerleader about the importance of a jacket when out in this kind of weather. But as she watched the blonde girl stare off in deep thought, she backed down. The silence was nice and comfortable after all. Rachel looked up at the night sky and saw all the stars shining.

" Too bad this isn't really a star gazing party", Rachel began, Quinn looking over at her with full attention. She saw Rachel being mesmerized by the stars, the look on her face reminding her of the same look she had on her face when they were in New York.

" They're all missing out on how beautiful those stars are. So small, yet so bright", Rachel commented with a smile on her face. Quinn kept staring at her, stunned at how pretty Rachel looked in that moment as she looked up at the sky in amazement.

" And I'm looking at the best and brightest one.."

Quinn had muttered those words so low and softly, almost like a whisper. She was actually taken back by the words that had escaped her own mouth, and she panicked when she realized that Rachel had in fact heard them. Rachel glanced at her with a confused look that quickly changed and she was now blushing. Her face red and huge smile on her face.

" Thank you, Quinn", she giggled, " That's nice of you"

Quinn simply looked away, shaking her head. Why had she said that? She wasn't even supposed to be here with Rachel, she wasn't even supposed to be acknowledging her! Quinn let out deep breaths as she tried to shake off all these thoughts from her head. She needed to leave. Now.

" Why isn't Hudson here with you?", Quinn's tone of voice became a bit harsh and demanding. Rachel noticed the change and quickly glanced down at the party below them.

" He's down there with his football friends. I'm letting him have some fun and enjoy himself for a while", the brunette explained. Quinn didn't buy it. She could tell by the diva's hurt facial expression that Finn hadn't even taken the girl's feeling under consideration and had in fact just left her out on her own. Quinn rolled her eyes and frowned at the boy's idiocy. Had he not begged Rachel to come to the party with him? How could he just leave her like that? This was making Quinn feel guilty as she thought about wanting to leave the smaller girl. But why should she have to fix the stupid boy's mess? Why should she feel the need to stay and keep the girl company? It's not like she cared…

" Oh Quinn, y-you don't…", Rachel spoke as she suddenly watched the blonde girl sit down beside her with a frown on her face. The blonde had decided to stay. Rachel knew it was probably out of pity.

" You don't have to, you know", Rachel assured her. Quinn turned to her and carelessly shrugged, " You don't have to feel sorry for me", Rachel stated.

Quinn nodded and looked away, " Not everything is about you, Berry", she scoffed, " I'm simply tired and need a place to sit and finish my drink", she said as she took a sip of her beer. Rachel couldn't help but give a small smile and a nod as she understood. Quinn would never admit to being nice, specially to her. So she simply let Quinn be nice to her in her own way.

" So Glee club's going through hell, I heard", Quinn began a conversation hoping it would get Rachel to stop staring at her or think too much about what she was doing.

" Santana told you?", Rachel groaned, the situation already upsetting her.

" Yes", Quinn said, " And I also saw the trash cans filled with the Glee audition flyers", she added and Rachel gave her a look of disbelief.

" What? I had nothing to do with that", Quinn said in her defense and Rachel just looked away.

" I know, I know", she sighed, " I just can't believe the nerve of some people. I mean, I get that everyone hates our club but I just can't see why they're so determined to bring us down. But of course they won't have anything to worry about, now that there will no longer be a Glee club and.."

" Hey!"

Rachel stopped rambling and turned to Quinn who was looking at her with an amused looked.

" You talk too much", Quinn told her and before Rachel could respond, she raised her hand and covered the diva's mouth, " And you worry too much"

Rachel tried to listen to the blonde's words but she couldn't concentrate as she felt the touch of Quinn's hand on her skin and lips. She had never really felt the blonde's touch before, except for the few times when Quinn had grabbed her arm and pulled her aside to talk to her, but that was when she was angry and aggressive. Also, the blonde would never allow her to even touch her, she would push Rachel away or just pull away and step back. So now Quinn putting her hand over her mouth was really new and different.

Quinn pulled her hand away and Rachel let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

" Mr. Schue will find a way to convince Figgins to keep the club going regardless or he might get one of his old high school friends to return and join Glee, heck maybe April Rhodes will step in again", Quinn explained, scoffing at the ridiculousness of some of the possibilities, " And Coach Sylvester hasn't planned anything against the club, that I've heard of, so you guys should be safe"

Rachel smirked and noticed how Quinn obviously still did care for their club. Maybe not enough to have stayed, but it was still care indeed.

" Though that's all somewhat comforting, Quinn, it still doesn't change the fact that if there's no new members then there's no more Glee club. We need one person at least, but.. No one at McKinley would be stupid enough to try. Who'd expose themselves to slushie facials or humiliation", Rachel explained. Quinn grimaced, knowing Rachel was right.

" I'm going to really miss it", Rachel said, looking down at her friends at the party below them. Quinn followed her gaze and could see the Gleeks, her former friends, dancing around and some even singing along to the music blasting.

" It's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. It gave me wonderful friends to talk to and a reason to still keep believing in my dreams", Rachel smiled, " I just fear that it will all be gone once Glee club ends", she added and felt a tear run down her cheek.

Quinn still hadn't said anything. She sat there listening to every word the girl said, feeling the sadness in her voice. She didn't want to look at Rachel's eyes, she feared that once she did she'd be forced to do something. She feared she might just give in and feel the need to..help her.

" Fabray!"

Quinn jumped and snapped out of her thoughts, hearing her name being called out so loudly. She and Rachel both quickly turned around and saw Santana approaching them, obviously drunk and barely holding herself together. Quinn stood up and went over to meet her, grabbing her by the waist and holding her up so she wouldn't fall over in her drunken state.

" What the hell are you doing with manhands?", Santana yelled in her ear, making Quinn turn away from her so she wouldn't smell the alcohol in her breath.

" Nothing", Quinn answered, noticing Rachel walking over to them, " Just uh.."

" She doesn't look so good", Rachel pointed out before she could finish.

" Excuse you? I'm looking great! I'm peeeerfect!", Santana snapped back at the smaller girl, slurring her words. Rachel stepped back and raised her hands before the Latina could confront her any further.

" Lets leave now", Quinn decided, pulling Santana away. She didn't want to stay any longer, being around Rachel was messing with her mind too much.

" Quinn Fabray! Just what do you think you're doing!"

Quinn looked back, startled by Rachel's outburst. Santana, even in her state, looked to the other girl with a scowl.

" You cannot drive right now, you've been drinking!", Rachel approached, pointing at her with accusation. Quinn moved her shoulder a bit so Santana wouldn't drag her down as she held her up.

" I'm not drunk, Berry", Quinn stated and took out her car keys from her pocket. In that instant, the keys were quickly dragged away from her hands. She looked up and saw Rachel holding them tightly in her hands. She was at loss of words, who knew the diva could do that?

" You're not driving anywhere like that, Quinn. Not on my watch", Rachel smirked. Quinn groaned and began to put down Santana down on the grass. Santana was so drunk that she could barely make sense of what was going on around her. She was obviously getting sick and sleepy.

" Give me the keys, Berry", Quinn turned to the brunnette, who began to step back from her.

" No!", Rachel responded and before she knew it she was being chased around by Quinn. Rachel laughed as Quinn struggled to keep up and not fall down every so often. Quinn was getting frustrated by then and took a chance, jumping on top of the smaller girl.

" Hand em' over!", Quinn demanded, on top of Rachel and beginning to tickle her sides so she'd let go of the keys. Rachel's face turned red and she could barely contain her laughter, yet still squeezing the keys tight in her hand.

" Quinn! Stop!", Rachel laughed, then joined by Quinn's laughter. The head cheerleader couldn't stop smiling and laughing along with the girl, heck she even forgot about the keys for a moment there.

" What the hell?"Santana had finally opened up her eyes and made sense of the scene before her. Her best friend, Quinn Fabray the HBIC on top of the annoying dwarf, Rachel Berry as they both cried in laughter. The sight was just ridiculous and crazy. Either she was way too drunk herself or maybe Quinn was the drunk one, or maybe Quinn was giving Berry a beat down?

Quinn and Rachel noticed the Latina girl staring at them and stopped their movements immediately. Quinn rolled off of Rachel and laid down on the grass next to her, catching some air. Rachel stayed in silence, catching some air too while at the same time trying to make sense of what had just happened. Quinn Fabray was just on top of her, tickling her and making her laugh…and most of all, she was laughing and smiling too. The scene replaying in her mind brought an even bigger smile to her face.

Quinn looked over at her again and gently took the keys from Rachel's hand while she was lost in her thoughts. Rachel snapped out of it and turned over to her with disbelief..she lost to her.

" We're going now", Quinn stated, her tone of voice being a bit colder again. As if pretending that whatever had occurred just now didn't even happen. Rachel couldn't help but frown and feel disappointed. She watched Quinn go over to Santana, helping her stand up. Santana still had a confused look on her face but was quiet, the alcohol obviously getting to her.

" Quinn", Rachel spoke up as she stood up. Quinn glanced over at her, still holding Santana up, " B-Be careful", Rachel said and Quinn simply nodded.

Then Rachel watched her leave, dragging Santana away with her. Rachel couldn't shake off the feeling that Quinn had left her with. She couldn't exactly tell what this feeling was, but she could feel it everywhere as if it were just about to burst out. She felt such a rush. It was like having so many emotions at the exact same time. She smiled, knowing that whatever this feeling was it simply made her feel good. It was definitely a good feeling.

* * *

><p>Quinn was able to drive home safely with Santana, who stayed the night over at her house. Quinn was thankful that her friend hadn't brought up or questioned her about what she saw last night with her and Rachel. She probably didn't even remember and she was now too busy dealing with her hangover. Either way, Quinn was just glad no one had seen her around Rachel that night. Being spotted around Berry could hurt her reputation and ruin everything she had been building up so far. She couldn't let her guard down. She had to keep control, specially around Rachel Berry.<p>

On Monday, everything was back to normal. Quinn walked down the hallways and went to class without a word or glance towards Rachel, who didn't really expect any of that, but she still had hoped for at least some kind of interaction with the blonde after what had happened at the party..

During Glee club later that day, everyone was prepared to hear Mr. Schuester's announcement about the club being over because no one had bothered to audition or join. Rachel had walked in already with a broken heart, ready to let go of the club. But something unexpected happened.

Two young freshman Cheerios showed up in the choir room requesting to join the club. They didn't seem too excited to be there, it even looked as if they were there against their own will. Rachel figured maybe they were dared to join, maybe threatened, or maybe they were planning a prank? Maybe it was one of Sue's plans to bring down the club but Sue Sylvester even seemed enraged to find out about it, so it couldn't be...

Either way, no matter what the reason, the addition of those two Cheerios saved Glee club and Rachel Berry couldn't have been happier…though she wished it had been another blonde Cheerio that had joined.


	6. New Girl

**AN: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. My laptop was broken and it took a while to get a new one.. So here's a longer chapter now. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!**

* * *

><p>" Lets be honest Q, you'll be down on your knees at any second, begging me to consider joining your pathetic little squad again", Santana chuckled as she sat next to Quinn behind a large desk filled with try out forms. Quinn was focused on taking notes, watching the young freshman's ability to even make a high jump. The young girl fell on her butt in the failed, miserable attempt.<p>

Quinn groaned in frustration, earning an annoying fit of laughter from Santana, who simply said, "Just say the word, Fabray"

" Next!", the blonde yelled, ignoring her friend. The freshman ran off from the gym in tears, just like the past twenty other girls did.

" Sue would have my head on a plate if I allowed you back in", Quinn muttered, throwing another try out form in the trash can. Santana grinned, pleased to hear that Quinn had actually considered having her back in the team.

" Coach Sylvester simply just needs to get that big stick out of her.."

" Whoa..", Quinn said, her jaw almost hitting the floor at the sight of the young girl before her. Santana looked up and was almost as impressed as the blonde next to her. She raised an eyebrow and sat back, shutting up for once.

" Hello, my name is Blair and I'm here to try out for the Cheerios", the blue eyed brunette stated with a cute smile on her face. Quinn watched her closely, examining her long straight, dark brown hair in pig tails. She was short, yet she had a very athletic fine body. She wore extremely short red shorts and a black tank top that revealed a little too much..

" Girl looked just fine until she opened her mouth", Santana commented, no longer impressed, " She talks just like the hobbit!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, realizing just how true that statement was. The girl reminded her a lot of Rachel, yet they were different..

" Right, well uh..", Quinn began, trying to get her train of thought back on track, " Show me what you got".

The girl grinned and looked directly at Quinn, " Oh I will", she said, almost flirtatiously. Quinn was taken back a bit, and Santana even looked over at her, watching her blonde friend squirm in her seat a bit.

One of the guy cheerleaders put Blair's tape in the radio player and began to play her song. It was Britney Spear's " Til The World Ends"..

" Oh my..", Santana was about to say but then the girl began her routine with a series of risqué dance moves. She would flip her hair several times, moved her hips and legs along with the music, all while keeping her eyes in lock with the Cheerio Captain, who was stunned.

Halfway through the song, the girl went forward and skillfully jumped up on the table in front of Quinn and Santana, where she continued on with her "sexy" routine.

Santana looked at the girl in disbelief, outraged that she had the nerve to do that. She glanced over at Quinn, who instead of being as disturbed as she was, was actually speechless and staring pathetically at the future pole dancer.

Right before the song ended, the girl shot Quinn a flirty wink and then did a back flip to get down from the table, landing on her feet on the other side of the table, giving Quinn and Santana a perfect view of her butt. Quinn's face turned red as she tried to hide behind her clipboard.

" Look short stuff, I don't know if you got the memo right, but this is Cherrio try outs, the auditions for a job at the Men's Club is down at the- "

" Santana!", Quinn cut her off, slapping her arm in disapproval.

" Come on Fabray, you're not really gonna let this slutty version of Man Hands join, are ya?", Santana raised her voice.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably, but before she could listen to any more of Santana's rant, Blair cut the girl off.

" I believe that's her own decision to make. She is the Captain after all", the brunette girl spoke as a matter of factly, walking towards the table. Quinn looked up at her and couldn't help but notice the girl's feisty attitude and the way she could just talk back to Santana, of all people.

" Anyways, I believe that pretty blonde head of hers can think on her own, right?", she stated, smirking at Quinn, who didn't know what to respond.

" Okay short stuff, you better back off right now before I ends you!", Santana stood up from her seat, having her buttons pushed too far already. She would not put up with someone talking back to her like that. She was Santana Lopez, after all.

" Cool it J. Lo!"

The three girls quickly glanced back at the stands where Sue Sylvester stood, having watched everything from afar.

" What the- Q, you said she was out of town for business stuff", Santana turned to Quinn, who simply nodded but kept her own look of confusion on her face. They watched as the Coach walked down the bleachers and approached them.

" What's your name, you lil' Lindsay Lohan wannabe", Sue stood in front of the short brunette, taking the girl's try out form from Quinn's hand and glancing it over.

" My name is Blair. Blair Sanders", the girl answered without hesitation nor showing a bit of fear like other kids usually would in Sue Sylvester's presence.

" Most horrible name ever", the woman muttered to herself, still examining the girl's try out form. After a moment, she shoved the paper back to Quinn.

" Now I'll be honest with you, I have no idea what the hell I just witnessed from back there. I was disturbed, deeply disturbed. Were you trying to be provocative? Were you trying to seduce my Cheerio Captain back here?", Sue pointed at Quinn standing behind her, "Hell, what would I know. All I know is that whatever I saw was not just disturbing and inappropriate, but it was…good".

" What?", Santana spoke loudly, ready to start protesting.

" You shut it, Lopez!", Sue glanced over at her, " I don't even know what your ass is doing here, this is Cheerio territory only, which I am to remind you that you aren't a part of"

Santana sat back down, muttering Spanish curses to herself, hating the feeling of defeat. Quinn watched back and forth between her and Sue, trying to figure out where this was all going..

" You're in, Sanders", Sue told the short girl, answering Quinn's question. Blair let out a squeal, giving a little jump, trying her best to contain her happiness.

" Fabray, go get the girl a uniform and fill her in on everything before I change my mind", Sue muttered, leaving the gym . Quinn glanced at Santana with an unsure look. Santana just shook her head, knowing the short girl was going to be trouble.

Blair stepped towards Quinn, being a little too close to her. Quinn almost tripped as she took a step back.

" So Captain, seems like we'll be seeing an awful lot of each other, huh?", the girl winked at her and then laughed playfully to herself before leaving the gym as well. She left off with a bounce to her step as she skipped towards the exit. Santana stood up and faced Quinn, who still had a blank expression on her face.

" Q, this girl just needs a taste of what Lima Heights is like and.."

" 'Tana please", Quinn warned, " Maybe she won't be that bad"

" That bad? Quinn you wanted to be on top this year, right? Well while she was performing, that girl left you powerless. Try denying that!", Santana raised her voice at her. Quinn didn't say anything.

Santana walked around her and spoke closer to hear, " Try denying the fact that you actually liked it, Fabray"

Quinn stepped back and shot a death glare at her friend. Santana shrugged and laughed a bit.

" Things are finally gonna start getting interesting around here", Santana smirked, picking up her bag and slowly left the gym, leaving Quinn behind.

Quinn glanced around her, trying to make sense of how a dumb try out session could've ended up like this. She took a seat behind the desk again and buried her face in her hands, groaning in frustration. She feared that maybe Santana was right, as always.

* * *

><p>" But Finn, you promised!", Rachel followed Finn as he walked towards his locker. Rachel looked at him with pleading eyes, while he just looked away trying to avoid the confrontation.<p>

" Can't we just reschedule, Rach?", he said, reaching his locker and turning to face her as he began to pull books out of his backpack.

" We could, but that's not the point, Finn. You said you would come over for dinner tonight, I even told my dads!", Rachel raised her voice at him.

" Your dads don't even like me," he muttered, shoving a few books in his locker, " They're cool, but… they scare me".

" They like you… they're just still trying to get to know you, Finn", she tried to explain, " And if you decide to skip this dinner then you'll certainly not give a very good impression"

" I.. I uh..", Finn began and then sighed, " Look, I told that new Irish kid, Rory, that I'd take him out to hang with the guys", he told her and the hurt could immediately be seen in Rachel's eyes.

" He could join New Directions, Rach. This is a good thing, wouldn't you like that? I'm getting us a new member", he tried to cheer her up with a goofy smile. Rachel didn't seem too impressed.

" Although I'd appreciate a new member in our team, I believe we are good with the two Cheerios that recently joined", she admitted, " And I would think that maybe having dinner with your girlfriend's parents would be more important than just hanging with the guys, considering you practically abandoned her at the Star Gaze party just a few weeks ago", she said bitterly, looking down at her feet.

" I'm sorry, Rachel. I already told you that. I-," he began but then Puck appeared behind him, patting his shoulder.

" Trouble in paradise?", he interrupted them, shooting them a questioning look. Rachel and Finn stared at each other, Finn not knowing what to say and Rachel just feeling a mix of hurt and disappointment.

" No, not at all, Noah", Rachel stated coldly. Puck nodded and shrugged off the smaller girl's sad mood.

" Alright, well I just came by to say that the new Cheerio that joined this morning is looking hot and the Puckerman is out to hunt", Puck spoke with a grin on his face, " We should do like a double date thing or whatever, what do you guys say?"

" Awesome man, this girl said yes already?", Finn asked him, smiling and forgetting about his little argument with Rachel.

" Not yet. But I mean, no one ever turns me down", he scoffed as it was obvious.

" Quinn did", Rachel muttered as a matter of factly. Puck gave her a hard look which she simply shrugged off.

" I wouldn't be so sure, Puck"

Santana walked by the group and then stood by Puck with an amused look on her face. The three of them looked at the Latina with questioning eyes.

" I don't think you're her type", she stated with a smile.

" What's that supposed to mean?", Puck folded his arms across his chest.

" What I mean is that 'boys' aren't exactly her type", she revealed, as Finn and Rachel raised their eyebrows and looked shocked.

" I'm okay with that, makes her way hotter", Puck's grin turned wider.

" Are you sure that's not just a rumor, Santana? She's new here and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate such rumors to be spread about her on her first day.." Rachel began but Santana cut off her rambling.

" I'm sure, man hands. I have an awesome gaydar. And besides, the girl was totally all over Quinn during her try out", Santana explained.

" Hot!", Puck high fived Finn. Rachel's eyes got a bit bigger.

" Wha-at?", Rachel tried to process the new information. The new Cheerio was all over Quinn? Did Quinn allow this? Why would she let the girl? She must have let her if the girl was actually able to join the team…

" Wait, how did Quinn let her in on the team then? Quinn wouldn't seem like the type of girl… I mean, if the girl did that, Quinn wouldn't have..", Finn tried to make out words but his confusion was getting the best of him.

" Coach Sylvester let her in. Quinn didn't say much, she was far too speechless after watching the girl's routine", Santana explained.

" B-But how, I don't underst-tand", Rachel began to stutter." Look, all I know is that the girl was obviously flirting with Quinn. And Fabray didn't do a thing to stop her. You try to make sense of that", Santana finished and with one last shrug she walked away from the group, leaving them confused.

Rachel's thoughts about Finn ditching her that night to hang out with the boys were completely out of her mind by then. She was far too preoccupied with her thoughts about the new information about the blonde girl who had been in her mind ever since the Star Gaze party.

* * *

><p>" Here's this", Quinn took out a Cheerios uniform out of a box in the girl's locker room and held it out in front of her, taking a closer look, " I think it's your size. Go try it on", she then turned back to Blair and handed her the uniform.<p>

" It looks so..", Blair looked down at the uniform, " Short"

" Your shorts are shorter", Quinn pointed out, giving her a look.

" It wasn't a complaint", Blair chuckled with a flirty smile again. Quinn rolled her eyes as she closed up the uniform box.

" Just go try it on- whoa!", Quinn quickly looked away and closed her eyes, " What the hell are you doing!"

" You said to try it on..", Blair laughed in a fake innocent tone, continuing getting undressed.

" Not in front of me like that!", Quinn scoffed, looking down at the floor. She saw how Blair's clothes landed near her feet as she threw them off. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks turn red.

" Come on, you see girls change all the time in this locker room, why so shy now, Quinn?"

Quinn could tell the girl had a grin on her face and that made her furious. How was this younger girl thinking she could intimidate her? She was the Captain of the Cheerios, she was the HBIC at McKinley for God's sake!

" You can look now", Blair said with a playful tune. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned around, " How does it look?", Blair asked her, giving a little twirl in the short uniform. It looked great on her, even Quinn could see that.

" It looks fine", she muttered and went back to the box, putting it away near the storage room. Blair followed closely. Sensing the younger girl's close approach, Quinn stopped walking and turned to face her, ready to put the girl in place.

" I'm not like that, you know", she raised her voice at Blair, who didn't move, " So you can stop with all the flirting and the inappropriate behavior. I'm your Capatain, you hear me? And I'm not okay with you acting all.."

" So you're not like that…"

" Yes, I'm not. I'm not into girls", Quinn quickly confirmed.

" Then why didn't you stop me back at the audition?", Blair questioned, raising an eyebrow, " You could've stopped me if you didn't like it, or did you? 'Cause for someone that is not into that, you certainly seemed to be", Blair pointed out.

" I was simply being professional and going through watching your full audition, so don't you dare think any more of it", Quinn snapped back at her.

" You know, for someone who doesn't approve of my flirty behavior, you certainly are okay with standing so close to me", Blair stated with a slight smile.

Quinn was about to respond but then realized just how close she was actually standing in front of Blair. Their faces were inches away from each other. She quickly backed off.

" Quinn?"

The smaller voice startled both the Captain and the new Cheerio. They jumped back a bit and turned to face the girl that had just came in without making a sound. It was Rachel Berry, and she stood there watching the two girls who seemed to have just been "interrupted".

" Berry? What the heck are you doing here?", Quinn's attention left Blair the moment she saw Rachel standing there.

" I uh-", Rachel began, playing with her hands nervously, "Um you see, I uh came to see if I could find you. But I see now that I'm interrupting.."

"You're not interrupting anything", Quinn cut her off, " Blair was just leaving", she said, giving the younger girl a hard look. The girl just looked back at Rachel and nodded.

" Yes", she said and glanced at Quinn, " I think I've got just what I needed", she grinned and then stepped back, getting ready to make an exit. Rachel couldn't help but notice the not so subtle exchange of looks between the two girls. As she walked past Rachel, Blair purposely bumped by her on the way out, almost a shove. Rachel had felt dislike for the girl the moment she saw her standing so close to Quinn. The feeling was obviously mutual coming from the other girl's part. The girl's footsteps faded away and the loud sound of the locker room's door slamming shut brought the two girls to look up and face each other.

" What is it you want, Berry", Quinn stated. It wasn't cold or demanding, it didn't sound harsh or mean. It sounded like a simple normal question. Rachel watched as Quinn went back to putting away the box of uniforms.

" I simply came to uh.. Well we haven't really spoken since the party a few weeks ago and..", Rachel tried to speak but found herself nervous. She was always nervous around Quinn, but it never affected her this much til now.

" What about the party?", Quinn said and turned to face Rachel. She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the shorter girl in front of her.

" Well I wanted to thank you", Rachel finally got out, " For keeping me company for a while, being a wonderful companion, someone I could talk t-"

" Berry, I was drunk", Quinn quickly said before Rachel could continue, " I was drunk, I was the only one that had seen you in that hill and.."

" Whatever the reason, Quinn, whether you were drunk or not, I still thank you", Rachel cut her off this time with an assuring smile. Quinn eyed her carefully, realizing she wouldn't be able to change her mind. Rachel continued to look at her as if trying to read her, looking too deeply. The cheerleader began to feel too uncomfortable so she spoke up.

" Alright then", she began, raising an eyebrow, " So how about you tell me the real reason you're looking for me before I lose my patience here"

Rachel nodded nervously and took a closer step towards the taller girl. Quinn eyed her suspiciously, she was confused by the girl's nervous and shy behavior. She was usually so cheery and could never stop talking once she opened her mouth. Why was it so hard for her to barely open her mouth now?

" Berry.."

" Santana said something today and though I believe it's just nonsense and just her trying to spread false accusations, I still couldn't help but wonder and er- I came to you, the source, to confirm that-"

" What did Santana say?", Quinn demanded in a rush of panic, knowing her friend was never up to any good. Besides, she didn't need any stories being spread about her, not now, not when she's already on top..

" Santana", Rachel spoke carefully in quick breaths, trying to avoid the blonde's mean eyes, " She said that the new cheerio you let in on your team played for the other team..s-she said that in her try out she was making moves on you, flirting with you..And she said..she said y-you let her. T-That she left you speechless".

Quinn's expression was blank, she stood still while looking down at Rachel, who was surprised that the girl didn't storm off to look for the latina girl or that she didn't just start yelling at her. Rachel watched how Quinn just stepped back and shook her head.

" Q-Quinn?", Rachel spoke, confused by her reaction, " Are you okay? I mean, is it true?"

" It's true", the blonde stated taking a seat on one of the benches nearby, " Blair does like girls. But I don't", she said and gave her a hard look, " I don't. And everyone just needs to back off"

" Yes, she did try to make some moves on me during her try out, but I simply let her because I was being professional. I needed to watch her full audition. And it was Coach Sylvester's decision to let her in, not mine", Quinn explained as Rachel took a seat next to her. Rachel listened on and found herself somewhat relieved, not knowing quite why.

" So that's that", Quinn finished and took a deep breath. Rachel nodded and smiled, her eyes fully set on the girl sitting by her.

" Sorry for thinking that-"

" You shouldn't believe everything Santana says, you know", Quinn said softly, looking down at her hands.

" I know", Rachel whispered gently to herself, loud enough for Quinn to hear.

" Then why come to me and ask if you didn't already believe her?", Quinn turned to her, curiously.

" Because you I do believe, Quinn", Rachel admitted.

Quinn was taken back by her response and was stuck gazing at her, wondering how or why Rachel could always just be..nice to her, even when she didn't deserve it. If she had been her, she would've ran the rumor around the school not caring if it was false or not. But not Rachel. Here she was..in some way caring and being concerned.

" Finn should really teach you about who to believe in or not", Quinn muttered, trying to push her thoughts aside. Rachel scoffed and quickly began to look rather annoyed at the mention of the boy's name.

" I really don't wish to speak about him right now", the diva said in a not too happy tone. Quinn raised her eyebrow and grew curious.

" So what did the big oaf do now?", she questioned with a small chuckle. Rachel glanced at her with a sad look and felt insecure about telling Quinn of her relationship problems with Finn, the girl's ex-boyfriend. But as always, she couldn't hold anything back from her.

" Finn, he uh- he decided to bail on dinner with me and my dads tonight", she said in a low voice, looking down at her feet in shame. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. All she could think was..what a stupid boy Finn Hudson was. She felt angry and annoyed with him already.

She then realized that she had raised her hand and had put it on Rachel's back in a comforting way. She panicked, not knowing why she was doing it, why she was even touching Rachel. But the smaller girl did seem comforted by the touch, so she didn't pull away..

" Um T-That's Finn for ya", she said, suddenly feeling nervous.

" He loves me", Rachel said quickly, as if it was something she had to make the blonde girl believe, " I know he does. But sometimes I just wish he could-"

" Show it", Quinn finished for her.

" Yes", Rachel nodded, her brown eyes meeting Quinn's hazel eyes. It was a silent moment between the two, and as Rachel's stare became too deep again, Quinn decided to break it.

" Y-You", Quinn pulled away and stood up from the seat nervously, " Just have patience. Finn can be..slow sometimes"

Rachel stood up two and followed the girl's motions, still not losing eye contact with her. She nodded at Quinn's 'advice'.

Quinn cleared her throat and then motioned towards the door, needing to get away from the smaller girl as quickly as possible.

" I need to leave now", she told Rachel, " Practice starts soon and I need to uh.. Stop Santana from telling people stupid things, I can't…Have people thinking stuff", she said. Rachel gave her a small smile.

"I know, people will start asking questions and you do not wish for your reputation to be ruined because of-"

" Exactly", Quinn sighed. Rachel took a closer step towards her.

" You know, I w-wouldn't, I mean the Glee club..we wouldn't judge you if you were..", Rachel began but then Quinn began to walk away.

" Just leave quickly, Berry. Unless you wish to be slushied by Cheerios", Quinn called out, heading towards the door and ignoring whatever Rachel had tried to say, " You're lucky I didn't".

And with that she left Rachel alone in the locker room. The diva couldn't help but smile to herself knowing that Quinn Fabray wasn't as bad as she thought herself to be. The bell rang and before any cheerios could enter the locker room and find her there, she ran out, not noticing the fallen gold star necklace she had left behind on the floor.


	7. Same Old Games

The rumors stopped before they could even be spread. After confronting Santana, the Latina got the message very clear. There was no joking around or messing with the blonde cheer captain this time.

" Take a damn joke, Q" Santana crossed her arms as Quinn stood in front of her, blocking her from walking away.

" Well I'm not laughing! And if you keep this up I hope you find blue slushie stains on your clothes just as funny as your jokes", Quinn warned her, her eyebrow rising with anger. Santana raised her hands in defeat and walked away as soon as the blonde stepped back. Sure they were friends, but still were those times when the yelling would start and Santana would roll her eyes. Their friendship wouldn't be normal without their feuds after all.

" At least this time I didn't have to pull you both off of each other"

Quinn turned around to face Mr. Shue, who walked down the hallway with his briefcase in hand. It had been a year ago when Santana had confronted her about telling Sue about her summer boob job. It was the first physical fight her and San had ever gotten in. If Mr. Shue hadn't stepped in, there would have been some serious damage for sure.

" Hey Mr. Shue", she spoke, not exactly meeting his eyes.

She hadn't spoken to the young teacher since she quit Glee. She wasn't scared to face him or anything, but she felt uncomfortable being face to face with someone who had certainly been there for her. He was a good teacher, he had taught her so much, and just turning her back on him… Not even she could do that. No in person, anyway.

"Hello Quinn, how you been? We haven't spoken in some time", he said, now standing in front of her. Expecting her to face him. To answer him. Because that was him, always asking about your life and actually meaning it. She could also think of someone else that was just like that..

" Well I've been busy with Cheerios and I really got to get going now-"

"Quinn", he sighed, interrupting her from finding a way out of the long overdue conversation. She stood her ground, waiting for the lecture, the speech he would give to change her mind. But she wouldn't.

"Things aren't the same as last year, but just know that..", he put his hand on her shoulder as if she needed comforting, which she didn't, "… Glee's doors are always open for you"

Help one another. Be there for one another. From what Quinn remembered, that's all what Glee club was about. She remembered how they were there for her when they found out about her being pregnant, and even then after the entire school found out. They were even there for Kurt when his dad got a heart attack, when he was being bullied, and even when Rachel considered surgery after Finn broke her nose… It was sure a lot of helping that the Glee club did.

Quinn didn't know what she hated most. The fact that the club never expected any helping in return, or that she herself never had it in herself to thank them…. Sending slushie attacks their way in the beginning of the year wasn't exactly the kind of 'thank you' she owed them.

So when Mr. Shue said this to her, she walked away. Staying away is the only kind of 'thank you' she knew to give.

* * *

><p>"Top three favorite colors, go!"<p>

"Oh! Number three would blue, two would be red, and…Number one would pink", Rachel responded quickly as if on a time limit. Kurt looked up from the survey in the magazine and gave Rachel an odd look.

" You never wear pink, Rachel", he stated and Rachel just shrugged.

" I know but you asked for my favorite colors, not my favorite color of clothes", she pointed out with a smirk. He nodded and brushed it off, Rachel Berry was a weird one indeed.

They sat together in the front row of the auditorium, with the other Gleeks spread around in different rows, all waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive. Finn was with Rory and Puck , trying to spin a football in his finger and failing miserably.

" Your girl still mad at you , man?", Puck chuckled at the observation. Everyone could feel the tension between the couple, and Rachel was always good at letting it be known when she was not too happy.

"She's still mad about me skipping dinner with her fathers yesterday", Finn mumbled, rolling his eyes as if it was the dumbest thing to argue about.

"I'm sorry for making you miss out on that just to show me around town, Finn", Rory said softly in a barely understandable Irish accent.

" Don't worry about it, lucky charms", Puck playfully punched his arm, " Finny Boy would've found a way to mess up that dinner night in some other way", he laughed.

Finn laughed too but then slowly stopped as he realized he was the punch line of the joke. He glared at Puck and forcefully threw the football at him. Puck caught it before it hit his face and stood up straight, ready to attack back.

"Sit down, Puck!"

"About time you get here!"

" I was about to leave, did you know there's a sale at Claire's going on right now?"

"Mr. Shue! I wanted to show a few suggestions I wrote down last night for our Sectionals song list"

The Gleeks followed the teacher towards the stage as they bombarded him with comments and questions. Puck and Finn gave each other threatening looks as they followed the group and stayed apart from each other for the rest of the club meeting.

" Rachel, I'm glad you brought that up", the teacher began as he stood in the middle of the stage, raising up his sleeves, " Gather around guys and make a circle!"

They sat around in a circle in the middle of the stage, exchanging glances and confused looks. Finn sat next to Rachel and gave her an apologetic look; she nodded and just looked down at her hands. Finn took that as her forgiving him so he put his arm around her. Rachel was okay with it, but she couldn't shake off a thought.

When your boyfriend puts his arm around you, you're supposed to feel him holding you. Him having your back, making you feel safe and secure. Yet with Finn's arm around her shoulders…. She only felt weight and an oncoming neck cramp.

"So guys, I've been thinking a lot about upcoming Sectionals and it made me think back on the competitions we've taken part in the past two years", Mr. Shue began as he too sat down next to Kurt and Mercedes, letting himself be part of the circle too.

" We are certainly not the same club we were before. We've lost some members and gained other members along the way. This year we don't have Sam, Lauren, or Quinn", he spoke and most of them looked down or around as they took in their teacher's words, " But we also have Rory with us now, and Tori and Kim too". He pointed over to Rory as he sat next to the other two new members, the cheerios.

"What I'm trying to say guys is that no matter what obstacles or how many of us there are, we are a team. And that is something they can't take away from us, and unfortunately it is something we tend to forget sometimes..", he clapped his hands together as he ended his speech, " For Sectionals, I want you all to remember why were together in that choir room, singing everyday after school together. I want us to find songs that will make us remember"

* * *

><p>"Get away from me"<p>

"Is sitting in a corner really a good way of spending passing period? I assure you there's more interesting things we can do", Blair laughed yet raised her eyebrow suggestively. Quinn looked up at her and gave her the kind of glare that usually sent other students running. But not her.

" You really don't get tired of being a pain in the ass, don't you?", Quinn mumbled as she got up from the seat attached to the wall in the hallway. She put her work back in her history book and began to walk away, with Blair following a step behind.

" I guess I'm just the kind of girl who doesn't give up that easily", Blair said confidently.

"No, you're just the kind of girl who can't take a hint", Quinn rolled her eyes.

Blair was definitely different. Quinn could see a bit of everyone she knew in her. Rachel's eyes, hair, and thrive. Santana's feistiness and competitiveness. Puck's bold flirting…

" Come on Quinn, you can act like you don't like my presence all you want but we both know..", Blair said as Quinn stopped to face her, " We both know you like it"

" You better watch what you say, you little gremlin", Quinn growled in her face. Blair in no way looked like a gremlin, but what kind of insult could she come up with when the girl didn't really have any…flaws.

" Q, if you disliked me that much, wouldn't you have already taught me a lesson?"

" You're not worth it", Quinn stated.

"Oh, but I was really looking forward to a punishment", Blair said softly, as she stepped closer and almost closed the distance between them. Quinn immediately pushed her away before she could get any closer.

"Q!"

Both girls both turned around, startled by Coach Sylvester's voice.

"Did I just see you about to sucker punch little miss Lohan over here?", the coach approached Quinn, who sent Blair an unpleasant glance.

"No, I-"

"Good, because she's gonna be the Watson to your Sherlock, now that you no longer have Sandbags and that little blonde Fruit Loop of yours"

"Wait, what?"

Quinn knew what was coming next. She knew Coach Sylvester too well by now, anyways. She just hoped history wouldn't repeat itself… She looked to Blair, who looked confused. She might be a pain, but Quinn still sort of felt for her. It sucked getting involved when it came to Sue's 'mystery' plans. It sucks more when you're forced into them, she knew that very well.

She grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her along as she followed behind Coach Sylvester towards her office. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

><p>She sat down, hiding in the balcony that overlooked the stage. Being there was a lot like déjà vu. She remembered standing in the same balcony with Sue and Santana, watching the small show choir group perform "Don't Stop Believing" two years ago. She was now watching the same group on stage, only now it was a larger group. She no longer had Santana by her side, or Brittany. No, they were both down there on the stage as well. She watched them all sitting around in a circle, just talking.<p>

Quinn relaxed a little, playing with the cross she wore around her neck, as she waited. Sue had once again ordered her to spy on Glee club, and even if she was here 'on the job', it different. She had promised Coach Sylvester and herself that there was no going easy this time, that there was nothing stopping her from being her old self again, even if it meant losing a few things- or friends.

But now as she sat there, she just couldn't bring herself to go through with this. She couldn't be that 'spy' again. And it wasn't because she had gone soft or actually cared about Glee club, but…maybe this was just getting too old.

She put her hand in her pocket and felt the item she had found and picked up from the locker room yesterday after practice. She played with it in her hand for a bit before she took it out of her skirt pocket. And there it was, the golden necklace with a small star.

Rachel Berry was never irresponsible or forgetful; Quinn knew that for a fact. And even when it came to things such as that necklace, a gift from her precious giant of a boyfriend, she expected Berry to at least be checking every other fifteen minutes to make sure she still had it.

So after finding the necklace on the floor, she waited a bit, expecting the diva to come storming in with a panic attack in search for the necklace. But that never happened. And that was really shocking.

"What you got there?"

Quinn jumped and almost felt her heart leap out of her chest from such a scare. She turned to see Blair approaching her, still laying low so she wouldn't be seen. Quinn gave her a look.

"Get out of here, Blair", she stated but the girl simply went over to sit next to her.

"No way, Coach Sylvester sent us both to do this. She wants me to help you so I'm not going anywhere you aren't", Blair said as a matter of factly.

"I don't need your help, seriously. I can spy on the Glee club just fine on my own", Quinn said harshly. Blair looked down and stared at the necklace in the captain's hand.

"Wow, pretty. Is it yours? I didn't think stars would be your thing", Blair laughed softly as she reached over to take the necklace.

"What the heck are you- just back off!", Quinn was growing frustrated and quickly put the necklace back in her pocket.

"I'm here to help out. I just want to help you, alright?!", Blair raised her voice this time, trying to make the girl understand. Quinn wanted to say something but she just shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to fight with this girl.

"Just- hang back, alright?" Quinn eyed her and the younger girl just nodded, with a small smile on her face.

"You got it, captain", she said. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat up to look over the wall. She noticed the Glee club was no longer on the stage.

"What the? Where'd they go?" Blair said, looking down like Quinn was doing.

"Oh we didn't go anywhere"

Both cheerios turned around, startled by the sudden voice behind them. They were met by the eyes of not so happy looking Glee club members in front of them; Mr. Schue, Santana, Puck, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel.

They were caught.

* * *

><p>The Glee club stood around Quinn and Blair, who sat in two stools in the middle of the stage. Everyone looking down at them like culprits and giving them looks of disgust and disbelief. While Blair glared back at all of them, Quinn simply played with her hands. She had been here before, she had gotten those looks before. This wasn't new.<p>

There's that feeling we all know too well, the one you feel at the pit of your stomach when you realize you've messed up real bad. That you just made one serious mistake. Quinn Fabray was no stranger to this feeling, in fact, over time she's learned to ignore it or just push it away. You can do that; ignore the feeling, even if it's still there.

Sitting on that stool and hearing Mr. Schue go on about being disappointed, listening to Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes calling out names like 'traitor' and 'two-faced blonde' etc… And then having Rachel looking over from afar, her arms crossed and giving a pointed look… All of that made it easier for her to want to ignore that feeling. It made her somewhat angry instead.

"Wait, does this mean we don't have to be in Glee club anymore?"

Everyone turned to the blonde freshman cheerio standing by. Quinn and Blair shot her a look while the other Glee club members looked confused or just shook their heads in disbelief.

"Shut up, Tori!", Kim, the other cheerleader elbowed her. Quinn rolled her eyes. Why couldn't she have smarter cheerios on her team?

" So this was all a plan you've been setting up, Fabray?!", Mercedes approached her, raising her voice.

"I'm not planning anything!", Quinn growled back.

"She's not!"

The glee club members turned to face the latina girl that spoke up, and Quinn raised her eyebrow in confusion. She for sure thought Santana would be upset with her for this.

"How would you know", Finn said as he looked at Santana who rolled her eyes at him. She stepped closer to Quinn and looked down at her carefully with her hands on her hips. Quinn gave her a look, not really liking the way her friend was studying her.

" She wouldn't do that", Santana said, " She wouldn't because I'm here, right?", she looked her right in the eye. Quinn shook her head. What the hell was she playing at? Santana simply gave her the famous evil grin of hers and then turned around to face the Glee club.

"Q wouldn't think of trying anything against us cause I, her home girl, is in this damn club. And anyways, she doesn't care enough about this club to even bother trying to ruin it in the first place, am I right?", she turned back to Quinn with a raised eyebrow. Quinn shot daggers at her with her eyes.

"Right.." The words came out of her mouth like a whisper, barely audible or clear. Quinn could see the stunned and confused looks of the other Gleeks behind Santana as they all looked at each other. She could see Finn giving her a look, as if debating whether or not to believe her. She couldn't blame him. He's the one person who she has lied to and hurt the most.

"How do we know she's not lying?", Finn spoke up. That wasn't something Quinn had counted on. She stiffened in her seat and so did Blair.

"For all we know, we could let them go but she'll go running to Coach Sylvester and just keep on spying on us", Finn looked at her accusingly, "She just wants to sabotage us! Don't you guys remember all the slushie facials we got earlier this year? And then mysteriously sending cheerios to join our club, and now this.. I won't stand for it!"

Quinn raised her eyebrow, not knowing if to be impressed or annoyed by Finn's sudden feel to act like a leader.

"She won't. We'll make sure of it. She won't sabotage us if she's working with us", Santana glanced over at Finn, quickly shutting him up. Everyone looked at her strangely, even Quinn.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Blair muttered as she watched the latina carefully. Even Mr. Schue stepped up, crossing his arms and looking at Santana with questioning eyes.

"Santana, what are you getting at?" He asked her, trying to get down to the point. Santana smirked as she looked back, meeting Quinn's eyes.

"What I'm getting at is that Quinn and her Cheerio Squad have to join Glee club, just to make sure they don't plan anything against us", Santana spoke, putting her hands on her hips as she grinned.

"Like hell we are", Quinn growled back at her, wanting to stand up and attack her. Kurt stepped in next to Santana with a knowing smile.

"She's right Mr. Schue, it's a good plan. Having cheerios with a dancing background will completely help us in Sectionals", Kurt said to the young teacher.

"Are you guys forgetting that maybe they'll purposely make us lose? Letting them be in our team is just asking for trouble", Rachel chimed in, stepping forward.

"Oh we will", Quinn spoke up, anger building inside of her. There was no way she was doing this. She wasn't going to join Glee club, nor help them in any way.

"Oh no you won't, Quinn", Mr. Schue made eye contact with her, taking everyone by surprise as he stepped up towards her, " You and the cheerios will join Glee and will help us win Sectionals. And you have to help us win no matter what, because if you don't.."

Quinn looked him in the eye as he spoke down to her. Almost as if he was scolding her like an adult would a child. She felt powerless.

"If you don't help us and if we don't win, I'll fail your cheer squad in Spanish class, making them unavailable to be on the Cheerios around the time your cheer competitions start".

If he did that, then she really would be powerless.

Quinn could only look down at the floor, realizing she had no choices in this situation. She looked over at Blair, who was speechless and angered. She looked up at Santana who was smirking like a villain in a cartoon would. And then she looked at Rachel, who somehow managed to look just as helpless as she did.

"So are we clear?", Mr Schue said, extending his hand out for her to shake. She looked up at him, wanting to say so many curses at him. But she simply bit her lip and took a deep breath as she reached out her hand and shook his.

And just like that, she was back in Glee club. Whether she liked it or not. Whether Coach Sylvester wanted or not.

* * *

><p>"He cannot do this to me again!"<p>

Quinn and Blair winced as Coach Sylvester began to yell and knock over the trophies on her desk. Blair ducked her head and Quinn simply leaned back on her seat, just in case. It was impressive just how angry Sue Sylvester could get.

"You two are pathetic! How could you manage yourselves to even get caught in the first place? You are a disgrace, Fabray!"

Quinn could shook her head, swearing she's heard those words before. She looked up at Sue and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, Coach. As much as this sucks, we have to join Glee and win. If we don't, Mr. Schuester will leave you without a squad once cheer competitions start. We have no choice"

Judging by the way Coach Sylvester threw one last trophy out her office window, Quinn could tell that she knew she was right.

_Damn Santana and her stupid ideas_, she thought. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in the longest time! But i'm back now and writing new chapters, since the story is already fully planned out. I know this chapter was lacking some Faberry, but with Quinn now being forced back in the Glee club, there will be more Faberry coming up for sure.. Hope you guys like it.<strong>


End file.
